


Rings

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do not repost, Happy Birthday Tom Riddle, M/M, Momentarily, New Year's Eve, Shower Sex, Surprises, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Tom wakes up on the morning of his birthday to find that the day is full of surprises.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963396
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place, Read, Some smut





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tom Riddle.

Tom was drifting in his sleep, dreaming that he was floating on a cloud. And what a feeling that was. He felt free and light. Careless. Happy. It was even better when the cloud he was currently laying on brushed over his lips. It was light, barely there. But he still felt it. And then it happened again, and again, and again. Tom found himself returning what he now realized was a kiss. The cloud began to form soft, familiar lips. Instead of the floating feeling he had before, he felt as though he was under a familiar, comforting weight. His arms felt like lead, but he wanted nothing more than to reach up and pull that cloud closer. To feel it as it pressed against him. 

He began to blink awake under the attention and soft kisses against his lips. Except it wasn't a cloud that was pressed against him. It was Harry. The other's arms were wrapped under his, one hand stroking gently over the side of his face while the other gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. The other's body was over him, settled between his legs as he continued kissing Tom slowly, kisses which he was now conscious enough to return. He shifted himself, wrapping his arms around Harry's body in return, holding him closer. The other continued kissing him for a long moment, seemingly lost in the sensations just as much as Tom was from being woken up by them. Eventually, Harry's attention turned from his lips to his jaw, nudging his head aside lightly. Tom turned his head, giving Harry more access. The other took it quickly, moving his attention from Tom's jaw to his neck, just above his pulse point. The other kissed and nipped against his neck before he turned his attention again to the other side of Tom's neck, repeating. 

Tom hummed lightly, still drifting in a strange place of peace and happiness as Harry's attention shifted again. His lips traveled up Tom's face, kissing his cheekbones, over his forehead, lightly against his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally returning to his lips. 

"Morning," Harry whispered between kisses.

Tom sighed contently, his hand wrapped in Harry's long hair while the other pressed against his shoulder. "Good morning, Daddy." 

Harry's tongue probed lightly, swiping over the seam of his lips and Tom opened his mouth willingly, letting the other explore his mouth. He supposed Harry didn't quite care about his morning breath as his tongue curved along the edge of Tom's teeth before he pulled back slightly. 

"Happy birthday, Tom." 

He felt his face flame for some reason. He wasn't used to people celebrating his birthday. The only reason he even knew what his birthday was, was because the matron told him one day out of spite. But this wasn't spite that had Harry waking up Tom with soft kisses on a day he used to loathe. He shifted upward slightly to press a kiss to Harry's lips once more. 

"Thank you," He answered. 

"Come," Harry beckoned, rolling off him. 

The other pulled free from the sheets. Harry rarely ever slept in anything more than a pair of pants, so when Harry stretched next to the bed, his arms reaching above his head, Tom was greeted with the sight of his back muscles flexing and shoulder blades rolling. 

"Breakfast," Harry murmured over his shoulder before he made his way toward the kitchen. 

Reluctantly, Tom left the bed. First, he went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where Harry had somehow started a massive breakfast in only a few minutes. He supposed magic probably had something to do with it. But it wasn't magic that had Tom captivated as he watched Harry flip a pancake. He watched the way Harry's muscles moved as he shifted what would soon be their breakfast. 

As a student, Tom never knew how much muscle Harry truly had. He was well hidden under robes and clothes that never once gave away the secrets underneath. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised though when he finally saw Harry in all his glory and there was so much muscle to greet him. He had seen Harry vertically leap to jump on top of a table and he knew, partially from some light stalking, that Harry had once been the seeker for Gryffindor as well as the Quidditch team's captain. He supposed that Harry probably had some muscle from it, though being lithe would be advantageous for a seeker who had to fly quickly to beat the other team. 

Either way, Tom was always in awe of Harry and the way his muscles moved under his tanned skin. In fact, he was in awe of most of Harry and still, even just over half a year later, was surprised that Harry was his. The relationship had begun, in a way, on Halloween. But Harry had insisted on waiting until his graduation to truly begin any relationship between them. From May to December, though, they had been with each other. Even if they couldn't be there physically. 

Tom hadn't ever truly wanted this kind of relationship before, which was why Harry was such a surprise to him. He knew he had been obsessed with the professor before. He didn't expect that he, of all people, would have fallen hopelessly in love with him. 

Harry served their breakfast, even including Tom's favorite. He was quite fond of blueberry pancakes, not that he ever told anyone that. He never even told Harry that, yet somehow the other knew. 

They ate in relative silence and Harry cleaned up with a wave of his hand. 

"So, my love," Harry began, leaning on one hand. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" 

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really celebrated my birthday before." 

Harry's emerald eyes gleamed with some emotion before he nodded. "Very well. We'll have to think of something." 

"Can I ask for one specific present?" Tom knew Harry would never deny him. 

"Of course," Harry answered, his emerald eyes focused on Tom with such intensity, Tom thought he might melt. "You." 

Harry chuckled. "I quite like this more emotional side of you." The other's eyes sparkled as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "And you called me a sap." He teased.

"You are a sap." Tom declared. 

Harry's eyes lit up at that, as though it were a challenge. "Am I?"

Tom wondered where Harry was going with this, watching the mischievous look in the other's gleaming, beautiful eyes. And Harry truly was beautiful. He wondered, as he often did, why Harry was alone before Tom. Though, Tom was alone before him too, so he never let himself dwell on it for long. At this moment, though, Harry looked far more predatory than Tom had ever seen him. There were thoughts running circles in that brain, thoughts that Tom had no access to but could see nonetheless.

He quite enjoyed Harry's darker side. He had wondered once if Harry had a darkness within him, a darkness that could counter Tom's in a way. Harry was never anything other than kind and loving, except when he was in the bedroom. Oh, he was still loving. But he was wild. And Tom loved it. He loved every moment that Harry was just a little rough, every tease, every time he bent him in such a way that he didn't know he could go before. He loved the way his daddy was always careful, making certain he never went too far, even when he was lost to his own pleasure. He loved the way Harry laid claim to him over and over, calling him his good boy and then taking his body. 

The bravery he was becoming more and more accustomed to came back once again. He stood from his chair, taking the cup from Harry's hand and setting it on the table. From there, he slid into Harry's lap, straddling him and resting his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

"You are." He whispered. 

This was, apparently, what Harry had been waiting for. 

Before Tom knew what was happening, they were moving upward and Tom's back suddenly collided with the table behind him. Harry was over him in a second, lavishing loving yet heated kisses on him. His daddy's lips and hands were everywhere, shoving his clothes in various directions to reach more skin. Tom moaned slightly, growing harder under Harry's loving, frantic attention. 

"Oh, Daddy." He moaned, tugging lightly at Harry's hair. 

"You don't know how much I want to lavish you today, my good boy. My beautiful boy." Harry murmured against his neck before his teeth sunk into flesh. Tom moaned loudly. 

"I am your good boy," He felt himself practically whimpering. It took so little for him to come undone under Harry. 

Elsewhere in the house, he heard a faucet turn and water begin to fall on a tile floor. For the first time, Tom was greeted with a reality that he was vaguely aware of but had yet to truly comprehend. Just how powerfully Harry truly was. He had seen glimpses of it in class and then again in his time living with Harry. Even just this morning with how quickly the older man had prepared breakfast. But Harry's magic was currently wandless as he lavished Tom on the tabletop, twisting his body this way and that to reach every part of him. 

After a moment, Harry pulled back, lifting Tom with him. He wrapped his legs around his daddy's waist as Harry continued to kiss him. 

He was hard already and was greeted with the feeling of just how hard Harry was too. 

"Not feeling up to your usual games today, Daddy?" 

"Oh my darling," Harry whispered, capturing Tom's lips. "I'll still have my games. But I thought perhaps for your birthday, you might not want me to tease you as much." 

"You'll still tease me," Tom answered, tugging at Harry's hair lightly as they entered the bedroom. 

"Yes," Harry confirmed. 

Tom didn't have time to answer before his clothes and Harry's pants suddenly vanished from their bodies. He didn't have time to feel cold though, as Harry moved them both into the bathroom and under the warm water of the shower. The other let him down, soaking them both in the process. He didn't have time to enjoy the warm water though, as Harry seemed downright ravenous so far this morning. The other's mouth was back on his, tasting vaguely of their shared breakfast and now the water. 

"Tell me what you want, Tom," Harry whispered. "Tell me what my boy wants me to do to him this morning. Tell me what you want for your birthday." 

"Take me, Daddy," Tom whispered. "Make me yours again and again. Make it so that no other touch I've felt before would ever compare." 

Harry flipped him then, turning him so his face was suddenly pressed against the wall of the shower. He felt Harry's lips begin to move lower, peppering kisses along his wet skin and lapping water here and there where the drops fell. Before he knew it, Harry was on his knees behind him. The other nipped into his lower back, sucking what would likely become a small bruise between the dimples in his hips. 

After a moment, Harry's attention moved lower and Tom braced himself on the wall just in time. He felt, first a hot breath, and then Harry's tongue lapping over his hole. 

Tom let out a gasp as Harry's tongue traced around the rim before pressing against him lightly. After another moment, the other licked a stripe from his perineum to the cleft of his ass, making him gasp. His daddy's tongue was back on him again, pressing into him so much that the other pressing open-mouthed kisses against him. Tom wished for something to fist his hand in as he clutched the wall as best he could. He was breathing heavily, pleasure curling from his toes and up into his belly. Harry's hands were like vices on his hips, holding him in place. 

"Oh, Daddy." Tom moaned. 

He reached back, tangling his fingers in Harry's long wet hair and holding his head in place. Harry hummed and continued, eventually releasing one of Tom's hips. A finger joined his tongue, pressing into Tom. He groaned, shifting his hips backward. Harry added another and before he knew it, Tom was fucking himself on Harry's fingers and tongue. 

Harry added a third finger, eventually bending them, finding Tom's prostate with the ease of someone familiar with their lover's body. Tom was shaking, leaning more on the wall than before. It was the only thing holding him up, along with Harry's other hand. He was certain his knees would have given out by now. 

After a moment, Harry was standing again. The water, which had been falling on the two of them, now bounced off Harry as the other pressed himself closer. He felt the other line himself up and Harry's cock pressed into him. He sunk back against the other, pressing his hands into the wall. He was bent at a strange angle, his forearms and hands against the wall while his legs were spread slightly under him. His back was pressed against Harry's chest as the other began to rock into him, slowly at first. 

He moaned lowly, feeling one of Harry's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

"Daddy, I need-"

"Tell me what you need," Harry whispered in his ear. "Tell your Daddy what you want him to do to you." 

"More," Tom whispered. "I need more." 

"Say it," Harry whispered, his tongue trailing over the shell of Tom's ear. "Say it." 

"Daddy," He moaned. "Please." 

Harry practically growled. His grip on Tom's hp grew tighter, the two of them pressed close. His daddy's teeth sunk into his shoulder as his movements began to speed, fucking up into Tom's body. He wondered how Harry consistently kept up his brutal pace, not that he minded. He loved it. He let his head fall back onto the other's shoulder, hearing Harry's breath in his ear. Harry's other hand moved to wrap around his throat, his fingers flexing over Tom's pulse. Tom groaned, grasping Harry's wrist while the other fucked him against the wall, bodies slapping together wetly under the showerhead. 

He moaned loudly, chanting Harry's name, repeating Daddy over and over until his voice was completely gone. He was putty, his body locked against Harry's. 

"Daddy, Daddy. Please." 

"Good boy. Such a good boy. My good boy." Harry praised. The hand that was on his hip moved to wrap around his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Pleasure roared through him, his body barreling towards his orgasm with Harry pushing and prodding and thrusting him toward that edge over and over. He came suddenly, his body tensing with one final thrust aimed perfectly at his prostate. Harry groaned behind him, dropping his head forward onto Tom's shoulder, and came too. 

He sunk back against the other, the two of them breathing heavily. Harry petted over his body, the two of them swaying slightly under the water. 

"At least the location makes clean up easier," Harry murmured next to his ear. 

Tom laughed. "Clean-up is always easy." 

Harry hummed. "Yes, but I don't quite feel like using magic this time." 

Before he could ask what the other meant, Harry shifted, reaching for the soap. Tom was still leaning against the other's chest as Harry began to clean him up, rubbing the soap over his body. 

They finished cleaning each other up and Harry left Tom under the water for a few more minutes with the promise of a first present on the bed when Tom was ready. 

The two of them spent the day out and about, finding a small show which neither of them paid attention to. Harry spent the whole day stroking Tom's arm or holding Tom against him. Their fingers would consistently tangle together as they sat, first at the small concert — Tom didn't know it was a New Year's Concert until they arrived — and then again at lunch. Lunch took an interesting turn when Hermione, who Tom had grown to know quite well while Harry was away, and Ron her husband appeared at the same cafe they were at. Harry shifted his chair, moving to sit next to Tom — which he couldn't help but think was a gesture of possessiveness as Harry's arm wrapped around Tom's shoulder. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend questioningly, but if either she or Ron thought Harry's choice of partner at all questionable, they never said anything. Tom enjoyed a nice lunch, practically curled into Harry's side. 

They apparated to the coast after that, walking along the beach as the sun lowered in the sky. Harry's hand was linked with Tom's, the former telling him some story about his childhood which Tom was dying to hear. He loved hearing new things about Harry and finding out just how much they were alike. Tom learned through their few months together that Harry had been quite the troublemaker in Hogwarts during his time. He told Tom about the Weasley twins, Ron's older brothers, and the sheer madness they would find themselves in. He told him about Quidditch and flying. 

"I would like to fly someday," Tom said lightly. 

"I'll show you," Harry said. "I'll take you up one day. We can fly." 

"Would you banish me to my own broom to show me?" Tom asked, lifting Harry's hand to wrap his arm around him, their fingers still tangled where they rest on Tom's shoulder. 

"I would never banish you, my love. You can be wherever you want." 

"And if I want to be on the same broom as you, Daddy?" 

Harry's lips quirked at that, turning slightly. "Are you asking me for a ride, my good boy?" 

"Yes," Tom whispered. 

Tom smiled as Harry bent to kiss him lightly before pulling away. Harry continued to lead them down the beach and eventually to a rather lavish hotel. He noted the look of mischief in the other's eyes as he checked them in and Tom was struck with a realization. Harry had planned this the whole day. The concierge greeted them, gave them the room key, and told them about the party that was ongoing for the new year in the lounge. 

Tom realized quickly that he and Harry were already dressed for the party as the other pulled him along and into the lounge.

People were already dancing and swaying together and the smell of alcohol lingered prominently in the air. His daddy pulled him closer, turning in the crowd on the dance floor so they were face to face. The song that was playing was slow and melodic as the two of them pressed closer, their hands linking. They dancing and swayed with the group already on the floor. Tom spun in and out of Harry's grip as lights danced around them. Pinks and purples and greens and reds flew around the room, lights spinning and the beat humming through his bones. Harry's raven hair shone in the room, their clothes shimmering with every beam that landed on them.

Harry had dressed in an emerald suit with a silver shirt and no tie. The top buttons of his silver shirt were open and exposed to the air. His hair was loose around him for once, strands falling this way and that. Tom was dressed in a deep blue suit with a white shirt, though he hadn't left the buttons as undone as Harry. 

The song changed, faster and louder with a base that reverberated into his soul. He was surprised to find how good of a dancer Harry really was, as their bodies moved to the beat, Harry guiding him most of the way. He found himself with his back against Harry's chest, their bodies pressed so tightly that he could feel every curve of Harry's body and the hardness that pressed against his back. He hummed in satisfaction, reaching behind him to cup the back of Harry's head as they continued to lose themselves in the crowd and music. 

Tom could feel the way Harry's grasp tightened on him, the way they were clinging to each other as the music thrummed. Harry's lips were next to Tom's ear, humming slightly before they spun again and he was face to face with Harry once again. He could see the thin sheen of sweat gathering on Harry's chest, pooling around his collarbones as they moved. The crowd on the floor grew thicker as outside, the sun began to set. 

Voices grew louder and more slurred, bodies pressed closer until Harry and Tom could barely move apart. 

His daddy smiled, wrapping his arms around him, pressing them close together. 

"So," Harry asked, moving so his lips were next to Tom's ear so he could be heard. "How are you enjoying your birthday?" 

"I'm having fun," Tom answered honestly. And he was. Being this close to Harry, spending the whole day at his side. "This has been the best birthday I've ever had." 

Harry hummed. "It's not over yet, my beautiful love." 

Before Tom could ask, Harry was pulling them from the crowd and to the bar. Technically, Tom was old enough to drink, but neither of them did. Instead, Harry ordered them some water, watching Tom over the rim of his glass the whole time. Then they were moving again, this time away from the lounge and toward the elevators. 

They were finally going to the room. 

Tom wondered how long Harry had this planned and when he had time to plan it. 

The elevator ride took forever as Tom wanted nothing more than to jump into Harry's arms and have him here. If Harry had any less self-control, Tom was certain he'd have a repeat of the morning's events. As it was, Harry stood next to him loose and relaxed. Nothing about his posture at all gave away his arousal, except the sizable bulge in his emerald pants. 

The other lead them down the hall when the doors finally opened.

"Close your eyes," Harry instructed as they stopped outside the door. 

Tom did as he was told and eventually, felt himself being led into the room. They stopped and the door shut behind them and he heard the lock snap into place. 

"You can open your eyes now." 

The sight he was greeted with was nothing less than beautiful. The whole hotel room was covered in red rose petals, scattered here and there over soft carpeting and an untouched bed. A bottle of champagne sat in ice near the window, which had a gorgeous view of the coast and ocean. 

"They'll be lighting off fireworks later," Harry whispered behind him. "We can watch." 

The sun touched the horizon, bathing the whole work in soft orange light. Harry moved toward him again, petting down Tom's arms as they pressed together. 

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it," Tom breathed, taking in the room more before turning in Harry's arms. "Thank you, Daddy." 

Harry hummed, pressing closer to capture Tom's lips. He wrapped his arms around the other's body, fingers tangling in the other's hair. They swayed slightly, lips pressed close together. His daddy's hands moved down his body, stroking over him and his sides before he slid his hands into Tom's jacket. The beautiful, dark blue suit began to come apart as Harry pushed the jacket off Tom's shoulders and onto the floor haphazardly. The soft kisses continued as the other continued undressing him, tugging his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. 

Tom moved to help him when Harry's hands stopped him. 

"Not so fast, my love. Slowly." Harry tugged at his belt, gently pulling it out of the loops. "Let me show you how much I love you. Let me take you apart slowly and worshipfully as you deserve." 

Tom groaned as Harry's lips found his own once again. He pulled himself against his daddy, the two of them pressed together. Harry's hands began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, gradually exposing him to the cool air. The shirt slid from his shoulders after a moment, falling on the floor. Harry pushed them toward the bed, kicking off his shoes along the way. Tom removed his shoes as well before the two of them fell back onto the bed. They moved up the bed until Tom's head found the pillows at the top of the bed. Harry lowered his body, settling one of his knees between Tom's legs. 

Tom ground against him, feeling his restrained cock brush against Harry's thigh. The movement, the friction, was so incredibly good, that he couldn't still his hips as the other kissed him slowly and worshipfully. He continued his movements, shifting his hips so he was consistently brushing over Harry's thigh. Harry's hand fell to his hips to guide him, as he always did. Idly, he wondered where he would be without his former professor turned lover. Where would he be without Harry Potter in his life?

The other finally pulled off his jacket, throwing it aside. Tom moaned, grasping at Harry's shoulders while the other continued to guide him. The friction on his restrained but aroused cock was almost too much to bear but god it was such a relief. 

Harry let him continue, letting Tom basically ride his thigh to achieve some type of relief to the arousal that was burning through him like Fiendfyre. 

Their kisses grew more heated while Harry's hand stroked over his body.

After a moment, Harry began tugging at his own shirt, this time letting Tom help him. He sighed happily at the skin on skin contact as Harry folded Tom against him. He could feel the other's erection press against his hip. He wanted him. 

He wanted him more than anything. 

"Please, Daddy." He was willing to beg. "Can't I have more of you?" 

"Yes, my good boy. My lovely boy. Whatever you want." 

Harry began to pull at Tom's pants, tugging them free of his body, and dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. After a moment, Harry tugged at his own pants and finally, _finally,_ they were bare to each other once again. Tom pressed closer, folding himself against his daddy. 

Harry hummed, holding him close. The other dragged his leg over his waist, pressing their cocks together between them. Harry's hips rolled slightly, making their lengths brush with every movement. Their kisses deepened, tongues tangling between them. 

The other turned them, rolling so Tom was on his back. Harry busied one hand by brushing it over Tom's cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbone over and over. He didn't know what Harry's other hand was doing, but he barely cared as he busied his own hands by exploring Harry. He ran his fingers through long raven hair while his other hand roamed over the other's shoulder blades. He could feel Harry's hand moving, doing something, followed by a squelch. The other's hips ground down, their lengths brushing again and again. 

His daddy's hips rolled before he pulled away, Tom chasing his lips as he went.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," Tom answered immediately. "Yes, Daddy." 

"Good boy," Harry praised and Tom preened. He didn't think he would ever tire of it, of those words falling from Harry's lips. 

The other began to shift, drawing his legs up next to Tom's hips. 

"What are you-" Tom began, opening his eyes to find Harry's emerald eyes above him, glowing with mischief. 

Harry settled himself, shifting his position. He could feel the other's weight settle on him before he watched, with some adoration, as the other's thighs flexed. His body rose slightly and Tom's untouched cock was wrapped in Harry's hand. He groaned as the other stroked him for a moment before he began to sink down, sliding onto Tom's cock.

He was so shocked at the reversal that he barely had time to register the pleasure of finding himself so close to Harry in this way. His hands came to Harry's thighs as he bottomed out, the other pressed flush against him. He groaned, his hips jerking upward. He hadn't been in this position for over a year. Harry was always the one who penetrated him. But even this didn't feel like he had control. Harry still had the control was still in charge as he had always been, even as he impaled himself on Tom's cock. His nails dug into the other's thighs as they began to flex, Harry lifting himself up and then sinking down once again. 

He let out a choked moan as Harry continued, his hips moving up and down. Tom was entranced.

He watched the way Harry's body moved, the flex of his thighs, the shifting of his hips. He watched the roll of his stomach as he sat back, making certain that Tom had an excellent view. He watched the way his arms flexed as he steadied himself and the movement of his throat as it bobbed. He watched the pleasure that crossed his daddy's face and the strange way he felt as though this changed nothing. His nails dug further, feeling muscles flex under his hand.

Harry rode him with abandon, his hips moving faster with every movement until he doubled over. Their lips crashed together again. 

The other's hand fisted in his hair as they kissed, exchanging moans between them. His hips bucked automatically, thrusting up into Harry's body. The other grasped his hands, pulling them above his head and pinning them to the pillow. 

"Oh, Daddy," He moaned, his voice barely working. 

Pleasure curled from his toes, fell from his head like snowflakes. He was a live wire and Harry was the battery. 

The other's teeth sunk into his lip, tugging at it lightly before pillaging his mouth again. 

Tom whined when Harry pulled away and with another series of sharp movements, Tom came. 

Harry pulled free from him, pressing another kiss against his lips before Tom was rolled. He moved willingly, his body feeling like putty. Harry settled behind him and Tom felt the other settle over his thighs, his cock brushing over Tom's ass. Harry would never take him without readying him and he was certain Harry would do just that. But instead, the other merely shifted himself so he could press his cock between Tom's cheeks. His daddy's strong hands held him in place as he rutted against him. 

Tom moaned, arching as best he could into Harry's body. 

The other didn't last much longer, eventually coming in spurts over Tom's back. 

He knew the other used a cleaning charm to clean them up before his daddy's body covered his. They rolled onto their sides, looking out the window at the night sky. 

The two of them stayed there for a long moment, cuddled against each other before Tom grasped one of Harry's hands and pressed it to his lips. 

"Thank you, Daddy." He whispered as their fingers tangled together. 

Harry nuzzled against him. "Did you have fun, my love?" 

"Yes," Tom wiggled himself so he could press back against Harry more. "Yes, Daddy. You always know how to take care of me." 

"I love you, Tom. I want nothing more than to make you happy." 

Tom turned so he could face the other again. "I love you too, Harry." 

The other pressed a soft kiss against his lips, which turned into several kisses. Harry petted his hands down Tom's body and he was amazed, once more, at how he and Harry managed to find each other. He loved him, even though he didn't think he could ever love. He loved this sweet, beautiful man who treated him so perfectly. Who knew when to be rough with him and when to hold him gently and press soft kisses against his lips. He wanted to stay here, in the beautiful hotel room with flower petals scattered here and there, clinging to sweat-covered skin. He wanted to love him for an eternity. 

"Are you hungry my love? We can order room service."

"Yes," Tom answered. 

Harry peeled away long enough to order the food and the next time they separated it was when it arrived. Harry turned on the TV, something Tom had rarely ever seen in his life, to watch the New Year dawn all around the world. It was only a few hours away for them. Harry fed him here and there, the other's fingers linger on Tom's lips as they continued their meal. Tom looked over at the champagne, still settled in the ice on the other side of the room. 

"What's that for and when can we open it?" He asked. 

"You'll see. Just wait, my love." 

Tom relented but did as he was asked. 

The night went by, hours were spent with the two of them losing themselves in each other over and over. Harry fucked him so perfectly that Tom was almost reduced to tears. 

Finally, midnight came. 

They moved to the balcony, both in the massive, warm robes from the hotel room that Harry used a charm on to keep them warm. As they watched, the fireworks began to rise. 

The night sky was light with reds and greens, booms rocked the ground. Tom watched with awe as the fireworks continued. Blues, pinks, reds, whites. It all sizzled above them, making the stars look dim by comparison. Harry's eyes fell on Tom as he watched, he could feel the weight of the other's gaze. But he didn't look away, watching the fireworks as they exploded. He watched as a firework exploded, two colors mixed together in the night sky. 

Eventually, Harry shifted, pulling back into the room slightly. Behind him, Tom heard the champagne bottle pop, followed by the boom of a firework. 

He accepted the glass that Harry offered silently and raised it to his lips.

Except he wasn't just greeted by the sight of the bubbly liquid. 

In the bottom of the glass was a ring. 

Tom lowered the glass, turning to see Harry next to him, kneeling. The fireworks continued, bathing his face in a variety of colors that made his emerald eyes shine in the dark. 

"Tom Riddle," He said quietly, capturing one of Tom's hands. "Will you marry me?"

Tom's breath caught in his throat. 

"Yes," He managed eventually. "Yes, I will marry you." 

Harry rose, dragging Tom into his arms and kissing him. His heart thundered as loud as the fireworks and he felt happy and safe and loved. 

Besides, Tom Riddle-Potter had a nice ring to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
